To Know You
by UnstableBlackWidow
Summary: A/U: Takes place after Summer Slam 2013. All events are different and a show in Phoenix, AZ changes the mentality of one superstar, CM Punk when he meets a young woman with a past that is out to get her. (Summary Sucks, but please check it out) CM Punk/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my character Riley Sadly all WWE stuff is not mine.**

"Most people want to be circled by safety, not by the unexpected. The unexpected can also take you out, but the unexpected can also take you over and change your life. Put a heart in your body where a stone used to be."

Ron Hall

Expecting the unexpected that was something that Phillip Brooks lived by especially in his life of work; sure things 90% of the time were scripted. Yet, there was that other 10% of the time where things did not go exactly as planned. Sometimes people or sometimes himself had to get a little more real.

Though outside the job he kept a nice and stress free routine. Anything that would be unexpected from life never took him out anymore. He much preferred it that way growing up the unexpected happened all the time. Nothing good ever came from the unexpected for him so he tried to steer clear from it.

It was August 26, 2013 and he was pumped for the show even if he was tag teaming with John Cena. Whoever in creative thought that was a good match was a freaking fool, they never really saw eye to eye so why throw them together in a match together? That was the question he had been contemplating since he had arrived and found out about this tag team match. They were going up against the new WWE Champion, Daniel Bryan who was being reunited with former tag team partner Kane.

The show had just started and normally he would be in his locker room getting taped up. Or he would be walking around the back of the arena stretching with his IPod headphones on playing his tunes while staying in the zone for his match. Yet, instead he was following Cena around to go to some vendor booth because he said that the two of them would come autograph some stuff for some raffle.

Navigating around backstage that was something he could easily do, but navigating around the front of the arena that was a whole another ballgame. "**Dude, do you even know where you are going?**" Cena continued to ignore him and continue walking around. Punk swore that they were walking around in a circle. "**You are going to get us lost and we are going to miss our cue.**"

Both men stopped when they both heard a strangled cry and a plea for help. They looked at another and rushed towards the noise. What they caught sight of was a man and a young woman struggling in a fight the man was pulling the young woman into the elevator and it was clear that she did not want to go with him.

Cena yelled, "**Hey!**"

That got the man's attention and let him know he has been caught. The man looked startled, but did not stop what he was attempting to do. He used all his force and threw the young woman back into the elevator as he surged forward to close the elevator's doors. The man smirk thinking for sure he was safe as he turned back towards the young woman. He pulled out a long syringe with some liquid in it and started to inject it into the young woman's arm.

Everything was happening so fast Cena caught the doors from closing all the way and yanked the man backwards out of the elevator. As the two men exchanged punches Punk rushed into the elevator and spotted the syringe and it made him sick in the stomach. He pulled it from her noticing the man did not get the time to inject it all into her body. He pulled the young woman into his arms it looked like she was struggling to keep her eyes open. Whatever he had given her was starting to take effect quickly.

Punk softened his expression towards the young woman and spoke, "**Don't worry you are safe now.**" She managed to keep her eyes open long enough to lock on Punk's gaze. She spoke barely above a whisper, "**No cops they are bad…**" That was all she got out before she passed out in his arms.

"**Fuck**" Punk muttered the fight outside the elevator had died down with only a few grunts here and there. Punk hoisted the young woman further into his arms once he got a tighter grip on her he stood up and walked out of the elevator.

Cena had the man pinned down with his knee placed in the middle of the man's back. Some security had finally arrived and took over for Cena. They asked, "**What should we do with him.**"

Cena started to say, "**Call the…**"

Punk cut him off and stated, "**No cops! Take him somewhere you can keep an eye on him. I will be in to see him after our match.**" Punk noticed the look of question that Cena was giving him. Security decided it was best to do as Punk asked and not do anything to question his motives.

Cena asked, "**Where are you going with her?**"

Punk answered, "**To my locker room**" He carried the passed out girl to the backstage area. He had gotten a few strange looks from a few Superstars and crew members. Yet, he paid no attention to them and continued towards his locker room. He was just about to his locker room when he heard the sound of Flight of the Valkyries. "**Get a trainer to my locker room now!**" He yelled at one of the nearby crew members before disappearing into his locker room

Once inside he laid the girl on the couch he brushed her hair out of her face. A trainer quicker than he had expected, but he was happy to see people heard the urgency in his voice. The trainer said, "**Uh…Cena is heading out there.**"

"**I know**" Punk snapped. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down before standing and moving away from the young woman. "**Just check her out She was injected with something, and she passed out.**"

The trainer frail voice stuttered, "**I don't know…**"

Punk looked down at the young woman and then to the monitor in his room he knew he needed to go. "**Just make sure she is alright. I will be back after the match. Until then I need you to stay with her.**" The trainer watched as Punk walked out just in time for the static of his theme song, Cult of Personality to start playing. He didn't know what it was about this woman, but there was more to the story and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Punk made his way to the ring where the other three men in the match stood. Cena and Punk killed the WWE Champ and Kane. Punk had a lot of aggression flowing through his body right now and Daniel had gotten the brunt of it. With the Anaconda Vice in place Daniel had ended up tapping out.

Once the match ended Punk did not stick around for any pleasantries instead he exited the ring heading straight back for his locker room. People were congratulating him on the match, but one look on the expression on his face they had shut up real quick. He entered his room and the trainer stated, "**Hey great match.**"

"**How is she?**" Punk questioned. He did not care about talking about his match he just wanted to know about the young woman before them

"**As far as I can tell she will be fine. Her vitals are all good, but I cannot be sure of what was given to her because I cannot run any tests. I think it was probably a mild sedative considering on how she is doing. If she goes to the…**"

Punk cut him off and stated, "**She is not going anywhere.**"

The trainer looked startled, but nodded at him. Someone else had entered the room, but Punk had not taken any notice. The trainer asked, "**Anything else?**"

"**When will she wake up?**" Punk asked not even taking his eyes off the woman.

The trainer answered, "**It is really hard to say.**" Punk did not say anything to the trainer so he exited not long after that.

"**So…**" Cena's deep voice made Punk aware he was now in the room.

"**She's not leaving until I get some answers**" Punk stated.

Cena said, "**Cops are good at that.**"

"**No cops**" Punk sneered.

"**I know you have got this whole hatred for authority, but…**" Cena's stated

"**This has nothing to do with me! She said the cops are bad, and until I know what that means there will be no cops.**" Punk pointed out in a tone that he would not be changing his mind on.

Cena nodded his head and suggested, "**Okay then let's go talk to that guy the security are holding and get some answers from him.**" Punk looked down at the young woman and back at Cena. He nodded at Cena and the both of them left with the young woman sleeping away.

They went to where security was holding the man Cena said, "**You guys just wait out here we will just be a couple minutes.**" The men just nodded. Really who were they to object to two wrestlers that could probably snap them in half?

Punk and Cena walked inside the room and the man was just sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Seeing the two wrestlers that had just came in had him a bit on edge. They both said nothing for the first couple minutes, Cena and Punk leaned against opposite walls with their arms cross across their chest.

"**So you are going to tell us everything about the young woman you were trying to kidnap and I would suggest not even attempting in trying to lie to us.**" Punk forced himself to stop talking for a few moments. The anger was convulsing through his body and he was not sure how to calm himself down at the moment.

Cena noticed that Punk needed a moment so he decided to finish for him "**Or else it will be the last time you ever speak again.**"

The man was truly terrified he knew they would follow through on their threats "**Listen I don't even know who she is. Some guy showed me her picture and where she would be and I was supposed to subdue her until after the show.**"

Cena arched an eyebrow and remarked, "**So some guy you don't know tells you to kidnap someone and you just do?**"

"**He said he knew what I did to people and that he would tell the cops if I didn't comply with him.**" The man explained.

"**So what do you do to people?**" Cena asked.

"**Do I need to state the obvious?**" The man smarted off and that is when Punk's fist collided with man's face. The man spit out some blood and looked at Punk with a livid expression. He knew this situation was going to get bad for him fast if he didn't start cooperating. "**Okay this morning I met a man here saying a woman was going to be here. He gave me her picture and pointed her out to me and paid me to acquire her. He said he would contact me afterwards so he could come collect her.**"

Cena puzzled, "**This man he is here?**" Cena glanced over at Punk who was being very quiet which worried him

The man said, "**Yeah down in ringside.**"

Punk asked, "**Where in ring side?**"

The man shook his head like he didn't know. "**He didn't say he just said he would be at ring side.**"

Cena questioned, "**What is his name?**"

The man answered, "**All I know is Walter. I swear that is all I know." **The man paused for a moment and asked, "**What is going to happen to me?**"

Punk said nothing and Cena stated, "**The cops can deal with you for trespassing and if they find something else on your record that's not our problem.**" Punk pushed himself off of the wall and walked out not saying a word. Cena followed behind him and looked at one of the security guards and said, "**When the show is over call the cops and tell them you caught him trespassing and that's all.**" Cena hesitated moving and popped his head back into the room and asked, "**So what is the going rate for kidnapping?**"

The man simply stated, "**Two grand.**"

Cena walked back out and went to where Punk was standing. "**What are you thinking?**"

"**Finding this Walter in ring side and beating him to a bloody pulp.**"

"**I am right there with you.**" Cena said.

Punk remarked, "**Really?**"

"**You and I may not always see eye to eye on things, but on this and whatever is going on. I am with you.**" Cena explained. "**We're not going to get any full answers until she wakes up." **Punk nodded and turned to head back towards the locker room with Cena in tow.

_**AN: So it's been a long time since I've written anything on fanfiction. I wrote this story awhile ago and thought I would share it with you. It's my first wrestling fic so please be kind to it. I would love to see your reviews. I am missing CM Punk big time so fanfiction kinda gets me through the absence **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my character Riley Sadly all WWE stuff is not mine.**

Meanwhile in the locker room the young woman was starting to stir. She was disoriented to where she was she placed a hand on her head as she tried to recall the last event she could remember. She glanced around the room as she laid on the couch trying to collect her memories. She was not quite sure where exactly she was. Then she was flooded with a wave of memories of some guy trying to grab her. She felt a tightness in her chest and became short of breath.

Wherever she was she needed to get out of here while she was alone. She moved to push herself off the couch to stand and a wave of lightheartedness washed over her. She reached out and grabbed the wall to steady herself. As she was about to step forward the door opened and in came two men. She didn't even register the faces of the two men in the panic state she was currently in.

Her body was going into an overdrive panic mode as she backed herself up into the corner and tears came streaming down her eyes. She started to hyperventilate as one of the men started to come forward towards her. She closed her eyes and held out one hand thinking it would stop the man as she begged, "**Please don't hurt me.**" She slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her legs and cried into her knees. She was starting to have trouble controlling her breathing and the panic inside of her was starting to rise higher.

When Punk entered his locker room he expected to see the woman still asleep, but what he didn't expect was to see her awake so soon. The expression on her face froze him completely to see the look of pure terror. The moment she backed herself into the corner of the room he mentally unfroze himself. The woman dropped to the ground and started to cry and the words that escaped from her lips nearly broke his heart.

He looked over his shoulder at Cena whose expression mirrored his own. He was not quite sure how to approach her this entire situation was outside the norm for him. Crying women were definitely not something that he was used to. He turned back to the woman and crouched down to get at her level as his hand softly touched her arm. "**No one here is going to hurt you, I promise. Him and I we stopped that guy so he can't get to you.**" The young woman felt a gentle touch on her arm and she didn't flinch in fact she felt herself calming from his touch.

The woman before him cried for a few more minutes before finally looking up at him. Her eyes were puffy, red, and swollen from all the crying. She also had tear stains that were streaking down her cheeks. Her heavy breathing had started to slow down as Punk asked, "**Want to sit back on the couch?**" She nodded and he stood up while offering her his hand. Her dainty hand was placed into his and he help her over to the couch.

Cena stood back quietly near the door while he witnessed how gentle Punk was being with this woman. It was a side of Punk that he had never seen before.

After fully registering his words a flash came back to her and she spoke, "**You stopped him in the elevator.**" The man next to her simply nodded. She looked at the man next to her and spoke softly, "**I'm Riley.**" She paused for a moment before questioning, "**Where is he?**"

Cena spoke, "**He's currently being held with security for now until the cops can get here.**"

Riley jumped up from her seat and exclaimed, "**No I…I can't…**"

Punk reached out for her hand and gently tugged her back into her seat. She looked at him with a bit of confusion, but still in a state of panic that lingered in her eyes. "**You won't have to talk to them if you don't want to. They won't know about you I promise. We're having busted for something else.**"

Cena moved further into the room and sat down in a nearby chair. "**We'd like to help you. We both talked to the man and it appears he was paid to kidnap you.**"

Riley's eyes grew big and she started to turn a ghostly white. "**Did the man say who?**" She already had an inkling of an idea who but she was not for certain until one of them confirmed it.

Punk glanced at Cena and then looked back at Riley and said, "**Walter…**"

Tears sprung up in her eyes. She stood up again and started to ramble, "**I got to get out of here.**" She started to hiccup between each word. "**I have caused you both too much trouble.**"

Punk's face etched with worry while Cena stood up from his chair. "**We don't want you going anywhere while he is still here.**"

Riley looked at them both and puzzled, "**I thought you said the man was with your security team?**"

Punk responded, "**He is, but Walter…**"

Riley finished his sentence, "**Is here at the event?**" They both nodded at her. "**Where is he?**"

Cena spoke, "**Ringside**"

Riley stood back up for a moment Punk was sure a meltdown was about to happen. There was always a calm before the storm. Or at least that is how the saying went. The meltdown didn't happen in fact she seemed to pull herself together. She then took steps towards the door which cause Punk to stand. Cena held up his hands hoping to get her to stop and now Punk was the one to be slightly panicked. He asked, "**Whoa where are you going?**"

"**Ringside**" She spoke with a strong and confident tone.

Cena questioned, "**Wait, you want to face him?**"

She held a hostile look on her expression as she stated, "**I want him to know he lost me he didn't get me.**"

Punk stated, "**You are about to give him the opportunity to get you himself.**"

Riley raised her voice a little bit as she remarked, "**I'm not going to sit back here and do nothing. I am sick of being scared of him. I want to shove it in his face that he didn't win.**"

Punk crossed his arms across his chest as a smirk appeared on his expression. He could admire the confidence and strength that she had. After everything she had been put through tonight she wanted to go out there and face her attacker. That could a lot of nerve most people couldn't do that. Punk looked her straight in the eye and noticed that she was not going to be changing her mind on this. He pressed her lips together and said, "**Okay.**"

Cena looked at Punk like he had grown two heads and questioned, "**Okay?**"

Punk didn't even acknowledge Cena he turned his full attention on Riley. "**Okay if you follow my plan.**"

Riley and Cena both asked at the same time, "**What's that?**"

Punk locked eyes with Riley and then moved his gaze towards Cena and explained, "**We will get the guy in holding to go down to ringside and tell Walter she gave him the slip. Then she can be standing on the opposite side of him just staring him down however she pleases.**"

Riley remarked, "**Can we not refer to me in the third person as if I am not even here.**"

Punk glanced back at her and smirked, "**I'm sorry.**"

Cena asked, "**So now the plan is to just let them walk free?**"

Riley tensed up for a moment which Punk took noticed of. "**The guy in holding we will just grab again. **"

Cena puzzled, "**So what then we just let them have a stare down while we are doing what?**"

Punk smirked, "**We are going to do what we do best.**"

Cena laughed "**You are going to go out there and pipebomb something.**"

Punk added, "**And then you are going to go out there and use your big words and start something to get me out of the ring and I will come after you. Then you can duck and I get to nail said jackass in the face.**"

Cena asked, "**Don't you think you have gotten into enough trouble with that?**" Punk didn't speak, but just gave a shrug in his direction.

Riley watched the interaction between the two wrestlers. She felt her back pocket vibrate and pulled out her phone. She looked at it seeing several texts from her friend, Jessica. She sent a quick text back saying she was fine and would meet up later.

Punk looked at her and asked, "**Everything okay?**"

"**Friends wondering if I was ever coming back to my seat.**" Riley got quiet. "**Mind if I use the restroom?**" Riley asked.

Punk nodded then pointed behind him, "**It is right through there.**" They both watched as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Cena gave Punk a look and stated, "**I have got a bad feeling about this.**"

"**Nothing is going to happen to her. I will be watching her.**" Punk stated.

"**That is all fine, but who is going to be there to watch her after we tick this guy off and he goes after her after tonight?**" Cena wanted Punk to fully realize what the events of tonight could altercate for her after tonight. Punk's expression was unreadable, but he could tell that his jaw was clenching. "**I understand that she should not want to live in fear and stand up to this guy. Today is protective, but tomorrow is a whole another story.**" Cena paused for a moment. "**I am going to go get the guy in holding and will meet you at the gorilla**" He then left the locker room.

Punk ran a hand over his face and he knew that John was right. Yet, something deep within him vowed that she wasn't going to get hurt. Riley came out of the bathroom noticing that one had left. She looked at the one that was still there and he looked like something was wrong. She asked in a soft tone, "**What's wrong?**"

Punk looked up at her with concern written all over his face. "**Are you sure you want to do this? I mean today I will make sure you are safe, but tomorrow…**" He couldn't even finish his sentence not physically or mentally. It hurt him to even think of what tomorrow could bring for her.

Riley looked down at her feet "**I understand tomorrow I might not even be here.**"

Punk's head snapped to look at her he was confused by what she meant and was about to question it when Cena reentered and asked, "**Alright are we ready to start this?**" Punk was slightly cursing in his head he thought Cena was going to meet them at the gorilla.

Riley said, "**Yes**" she moved to get out of the room quickly. Cena knew that he just walked in on something and he would make a point to ask Punk about it later. When Riley stepped out of the locker room she recognized the man from her fight earlier

Punk walked out behind Riley he came up beside her and spotted the change in her expression. She went from confident to sad now to terrify. His eyesight went to where hers was and he frowned. He moved to stand in front of her where he would be blocking her view and the man's view of her. He gave her a wink before turning to the man, but made sure that he was still blocking both eyesight. Punk asked a rhetorical question, "**Do you know what you're supposed to do?**" The man didn't speak, but nodded at Punk. He turned around to face Riley who was looking back at her feet. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted it upwards until their eyes met. He locked onto her gaze, "**Are you sure you want to do this?**" She nodded at him and he dropped his hand turned back to the man. His expression was cold and his tone was serious, "**Go**" The man scurried out the side curtain away from the main entrance.

Punk spotted Seth Rollins a friend of his and a fellow wrestler. "**Seth do me a favor and make sure that man does not leave the arena.**" Seth arched an eyebrow at Punk. Punk didn't want to get into all the nitty gritty details. In a low whisper, "**Let's just say that man and the man he's going out to talk to thinks it's acceptable to prey on young women.**"

Seth didn't need to hear any more he gave Punk a nod motioned with his head toward the other two members of the Shield and they followed the man, but stayed hidden in the shadows. Cena walked over to where Punk was and eyed the man "**Looks like he knew right where he was at ringside after all.**"

Punk handed Riley an all access pass, "**This will get you where you need to go without any hassles.**" Riley started to walk away after taking the pass when Punk's hand touched her arm. She stopped and looked at him, "**Be careful.**" She nodded at him without saying a word and then disappeared to the opposite side of where the other man went.

Punk looked at Cena and the two of them said nothing. Punk walked over to productions and grabbed a microphone he demanded, "**Start my music.**"

**AN: Thanks to anyone that has viewed and followed. Hope you continue to follow this story! Do you think Riley was stupid for wanting to face this guy or brave? **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't anything but my character Riley Sadly all WWE stuff is not mine.

Out in the ring was Daniel Bryan going on about something ridiculous. Once Punk's music hit he walked out immediately. As he made his way to the ring he started to talk, "**Ya know I'm sure we're all sick of you complaining how you're not getting matches that aren't worthy of a WWE Champ. You're supposed to be setting an example being the face of the company. You're supposed to be satisfied with whoever wants to fight you.**" That got quite a few cheers.

While the action was happening in the ring the man made it to ringside and approached Walter. Punk looked out at the audience and spotted the man that was supposed to be Walter. He glanced to the other side of the ring where he could see Riley making her way to her seat she looked like she was trying hard to put on a brave face. Riley softly smiled at Punk this was one of the reasons he was her favorite wrestlers his pipebombs were epic.

Across the way a heated conversation was taking place. Walter sneered, "**What do you mean you lost her?**"

The man said, "**She was quite a pistol.**"

Walter was fuming he had enough he was ready for her to be his and yet she slipped through his fingers yet again. He ran a hand through his hair and then a face from across the ring caught his eye. Riley and Walter connected eyes and she was showing no mercy in backing down. Walter shoved the man that was talking to him back. The bitch was playing him for a fool and she was going to regret it.

Cena's music hit and he came out with a microphone in hand. He started to join into the scene that took place in the ring with Punk and a very confused Bryan.

Riley turned her attention slightly off of Walter to Cena making his way into the ring.

Across the ring Walter drew his fist and knocked down the man who was supposed to be getting Riley. Riley's attention turned back to where Walter was only Walter was not there. A panic rose in her as she watched a member of the Shield grabbing the man that attacked her. Where the hell was Walter?

Maybe this wasn't a bright idea after all, Riley thought. Then a security guard came over, "**Miss Can I have you come with me?**" She moved out of the seats and followed the guard figuring maybe the two wrestlers that were helping her asked him to get her. Once they were away from the crowd the guard stated, "**I have an officer that would like to speak with you.**" That cause Riley to stop in her tracks. She was still close to the ring and turned to look over her shoulder. She caught Punk's gaze as tears were swelled up in her eyes. She mouthed, 'Thanks for everything.'

In the midst of all the pipebombs that were being thrown around Cena and Punk both caught the fight Walter started. Punk noticed a guard approaching Riley and he glanced at Cena who knew what he was questioning. Cena gave a shrug of the shoulders. He looked back towards Riley and she stopped and he didn't like what he saw she looked defeated.

He glanced back where Walter was and saw that he was nowhere to be seen. Seth was hauling the other man backstage. He took a deep breath and dropped his mike without saying a word and exited the ring. Cena tried to play it off that he was dumbfounded by Punk's actions.

Punk headed straight back to where the security guard was leading Riley. He caught up with just the two of them. "**Hey stop.**"

Riley gave him a sad expression and stated, "**Its fine it's done I was stupid to think I could get out of this.**"

He gave her a hard glare "**You're going to get out of this.**" He looked over at the guard. "**Where are you taking her?**"

The guard was obviously shocked by CM Punk stopping them. "**A man asked to see her, a cop's son.**"

Cena approached the group he looked at Punk, "**Take her back to the locker room I will handle this.**"

Punk started to shake his head no. He was ready to go a few rounds with this jackass. "**I'm taking care of it.**"

"**Neither of you can take care of it. I am not dragging either of you further into my mess.**" Riley stated.

Cena and Punk continued talking as if she was not there or that neither of them heard her. Cena said, "**All I am saying is that if you let me go and he starts to spout off some lies or bs if it comes down to actually believing whatever the guy says. It's going to come more believable from me.**"

Punk questioned, "**Just exactly what are you trying to say?**"

Cena scoffed, "**That you are temperamental.**"

Punk rolled his eyes, "**Fine we will go back to the locker room and you deal with him.**" Punk turned to Riley and ushered her back to his room.

Riley asked, "**Why are you so concerned about me?**"

Punk didn't look at her as they walked back into his locker room. He stated, "**I don't like people being bullied. So how about we get some food after this?**"

Riley was in utter shock to find out there were people still in this world that were so generous. "**I was supposed to meet up with a friend and her husband.**"

Punk said, "**You can invite them along.**"

Riley texted, 'Dinner after?'

Jessica text back, 'yeah where?'

Riley looked up from her phone and asked, "**Where at?**"

Punk answered, "**Hard Rock. I will call ahead and get us a private room.**" Punk pulled out his phone to make the call.

Riley texted, 'Hard Rock'

Punk said, "**Tell her Party under Brooks.**"

Riley sent another text, 'Party under Brooks"

Jessica texted, 'Who is Brooks?'

Riley texted, 'You'll see.'

Riley held a playful smirk on her expression which Punk caught. He asked, "**So what's with the smart ass smirk you're sporting?**"

Riley laughed for the first time tonight, "**The friends totally don't like you.**"

Punk groaned, "**Let me guess.**" Cena walked through the door and Punk pointed to him and she **nodded**. "**Figures.**" Cena looked at the two of them not sure what was going on. "**Hard Rock you down?**"

Cena answered, "**Sure.**" Riley looked at Cena and wanted to know what happened. Cena glanced at Punk and then back to Riley. "**He's gone for now.**"

Riley spoke, "**I am going to go to the restroom.**"

As soon as the door was closed Punk asked, "**What the hell does for now mean?**"

Cena stated, "**It means that this guy is scary and he's got that look in his eye.**"

Punk didn't need him to continue any longer. He knew what it meant. It meant that this girl might not be around much longer. Her life was now a ticking time bomb as long as this guy was around her. He couldn't let that happen.

Riley came out from the bathroom and said, "**Ready to go when you are.**"

Cena said, "**I will meet you two over there. I got to pack up and get Nikki.**"

Punk nodded "**Come on I just got to put my stuff on the bus.**" Riley followed Punk out onto his bus and waited quietly when he returned they headed to Hard Rock. Once they arrived they were ushered to a private room. Riley had been quiet since she returned from the restroom and Punk was honestly starting to get worried. "**Hey.**" Riley looked up at him. "**What's going on?**"

Riley's expression was broken, "**That this is going to be my last meal.**"

"**Riley, where have you been? You missed your favorite…**" Jessica's voice trailed off when she saw just who Riley was in company with. "**I guess you didn't.**"

Punk glanced at Riley with a smirk and he questioned, "**I'm your favorite?**"

Riley smiled at him and replied, "**Don't get a big head.**"

"**Too late" **Punk remarked.

"**Sit down you two, this is my friend Jessica and her husband, Kevin and this is the notorious CM Punk.**" Riley said.

Punk chuckled, "**Notorious?**"

Riley smiled and nodded, "**That's right.**"

"**You're full of…**" Punk started.

Cena finished, "**Who is full of what?**"

Punk looked at Riley and remarked, "**Riley is full of jokes.**"

Cena smirked, "**Is she now?**"

Riley stated, "**All I said was that he was notorious.**"

Nikki laughed, "**That's not a joke that's a fact.**" Punk sent Nikki a dirty look.

Riley laughed, "**These are my friends Jessica and Kevin I think they are both probably star struck right now.**"

Cena and Nikki sat down and finished in the introductions. Nikki remarked, "**I like her. She has spunk.**" Riley smiled at her.

Riley stated, "**I so want to be a Bella twin.**"

Nikki squealed while John and Punk were groaning. Punk asked, "**Seriously?**"

Riley remarked, "**Don't be all butt hurt just because I don't want to be a punk.**"

John laughed and Nikki spoke, "**That's it you are a honorary twin now.**"

Punk questioned, "**Wouldn't that be a triplet?" **Nikki threw him a dirty look.

Once the food and conversations had went on for a couple hours Jessica and Kevin had to get home. John and Nikki were ready to leave shortly after. "**Get my number from Punk and if you need anything just call.**" He gave her a tight hug and then Nikki and her exchanged numbers. Once they were gone it was just Riley and Punk. Punk paid for him and Riley and the two of them went and stood on Jefferson Street.

Punk asked, "**What's on your mind?**"

Riley replied, "**Something you probably do not want to hear.**"

Punk pushed it further "**Tell me.**"

Riley took a deep breath and spoke "**This was the best last night ever**." He didn't need her to elaborate he knew what she was getting at Riley looked down at her phone and mumbled, "**Shit**" Punk looked at her with slight confusion. "**It's past midnight and the light rail is done for the night. It is a few miles to my car, so I guess I will be footing it.**"

Punk suggested, "**How about you come hang with me on my bus and in the morning I'll take you to your car?**" Riley thought about it a few and then gave him a smile and a yes nod. Once back on the bus "**Make yourself comfortable. Would you like a water?**" Punk asked as Riley laughed, "**What?**"

Riley stated, "**I think if I drank water my body would go into shock. Got any soda?**" Punk shook his head no. "**Powerade?**" He opened the fridge and passed her one. "**Thanks.**"

Punk stated, "**You know you need water to live especially in the desert.**"

"**Funny how that won't be the thing that will kill me.**" Riley grimly stated.

Punk questioned, "**Why are you just giving up?**"

Riley shrugged, "**I don't have anything to fight for anymore.**"

Punk asked, "**Tell me why?**"

Riley sighed and responded, "**Let's see I found out a couple days ago my dad isn't my dad and it went to hell with the family. Dad told me to get out before they get back from Chicago. Mom well I've always been a disappointment to her I guess I know why now. As for my friends I don't have many. My coworkers are more of friends because I spend most of my time there to get out of my house. **"

Punk asked, "**What do you do?**"

Riley answered, "**I work at a Christian bookstore.**"

"**So you believe in all that God Stuff? Where is your God during everything you have been through?**" Punk asked.

"**Good question. I was brought up in the church life but recently I feel my faith faltering. What did I do to deserve this?**" Riley bleakly answered.

Punk stated, "**You don't deserve this.**"

Riley and Punk's eyes met and her expression softened. "**Thank you though it is really hard to believe.**"

Now it was Punk's turn to soften his own expression. "**Will you tell me about Walter?**" He asked, but at this point didn't know if she would or not.

Riley took a deep breath and stated, "**I didn't even want to know him. He showed up at my church one time, and my best friend thought 'oh a cowboy for Riley' and just gave him my phone number without even discussing it with me. So I thought I would be nice and just be polite to him.**"

"**Your best friend is fucked up.**" Punk stated.

Riley nodded and continued, "**Things got creepy within that first week and I asked him to slow it down. We went out on one date and he got touchy and forceful.**" She had to stop herself for a moment. Punk almost told her to forget it, but he really wanted to know more. "**I tried to call it off after that but the next day him and his dad came into my work. His dad was very intimidating I can see where Walter gets it from. His dad pulled me aside and held onto my arm rather forceful. He told me how he knew his son was in love with me after one freaking week. He said he also knew how I was not going to be a bitch and wreck things or he'd make my life a living hell. I didn't fully understand that so when I got off work I went to the Sheriff Station and told them my story. When I told them the names they just looked at me like I was crazy or something. One Officer excused himself and when he came back he had Walter's dad with him. His dad was the new Sheriff. **

**I was in utter shock and his dad played it off like everything was no big deal, and since then life has seriously been hell. So I am sure after tonight he will just put me out of my misery now.**" Riley felt the tears coming down her cheeks as she stared down at her hands.

Punk literally had no words for what she had been through. As she talked his heart broke a little more with each word she spoke. The anger in him was also building up he would love to meet this Walter in a dark alley and take care of him. He also didn't understand her parents or family. How do you spend all these years with a child and just abandon them. He couldn't wrap his head around any of it.

Punk jumped up and stated, "**Ya know what we need is a good movie.**" Punk went to his collection and then picked one out. He placed it in and stated, "**You're going to like this one I am sure of it.**"

Riley gave him a small smile as he sat down right next to her. Her smile grew a little bigger when the titles appeared on the screen. Punk turned towards her while wearing a smirk on his expression. "**Goonies is the perfect choice.**"

Somewhere in the middle of it Riley drifted to sleep and her head came crashing down onto Punk's shoulder. Punk smiled at that and took the remote to switch the TV off. He then moved off of the window seat and carefully lifted Riley up into his arms. He carried her back to where his bedroom was. He placed her on the bed and covered her up. He walked out of the room quietly. He needed a moment to think he was having a hard time thinking about just letting her go back to accept a fate of where she thought it was going to be the end.

He picked up his cell calling the one person he knew he could call for advice. It was way late for her but he knew she would answer for him. It rang twice before she picked up. "**Hey mama I got something serious going on and I need some serious words of wisdom.**" About an hour later Punk was on the couch and actually passed out for at least a couple hours.

_**(AN: Thanks to everyone who has viewed this or favorite or followed it! Thanks to my 2 reviews **__**OhYeahCabana &amp; VKxXx92**__**! What did you think of this chapter? What's Punk talking to his mama about? Also would you be interested in an outtake one shot of Cena's conversation with Walter? See ya all tomorrow night!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my character Riley Sadly all WWE stuff is not mine.**_

Riley woke around eleven and looked around for a split second she was in a panic wondering where she was. Then she remembered the night before and became more relaxed. The panic washed away as she rolled out of the comfortable bed and went to the front of the bus.

Punk was walking onto the bus as she was coming from the bedroom. He smiled seeing her, "**Two coffees and two bagels good?**"

Riley smiled and spoke, "**Sounds good to me. Sorry for passing out last night. That has to be the first night I've slept through the night in a while.**" Punk smiled at her.

Punk asked, "**What time is work?**"

"**One.**" She pulled out her phone and said, "**I got enough time to get to my car and change at work.**"

Punk said, "**Come on then I got a rental car waiting. I will take you back to your car.**"

Riley spoke, "**You don't have to. I can ride the light rail.**"

Punk smiled, "**I want to**" Riley returned the smile.

The ride to Riley's car was quiet except when Riley was giving him directions. They had gotten to her car sooner than he had expected it. "**Thanks for the ride, last night, and well everything.**" Riley spoke and smiled sincerely at him.

Punk replied, "**You are most welcome I only wish I could do more**"

Riley spoke, "**You have done more than most would.**"

Punk pulled out a card and handed it to Riley. "**Listen it has my phone number on it if you need anything…**" Punk's voice trailed off.

"**Thanks.**" Riley was hesitant she didn't want to get out of the car as much as Punk didn't want her to get out of the car. "**Bye.**" Riley finally opened the door and went to her car. She turned and looked once more at Punk. She tried to smile, but he could see it was mixed with sadness and fear. She took a deep breath and got into her car and started it to leave.

Punk started the car back towards where his bus was at the arena. He came to a stoplight and couldn't get pass that last expression she gave him out of his head. When the light turned green he made a split decision and did a U-turn heading in the direction that Riley was headed to.

He pushed on his gps and entered in Christian Bookstore in Mesa. The gps pulled up directions he needed. He pressed on the gas in hopes that he would beat Riley there. He picked up his cellphone and called in the airlines. "**Yes this is Phillip Brooks and I need to turn in my first class ticket for two tickets. You do? That is great I will take that.**" He hung up and called another person. "**What time does your flight leave? Oh that is perfect. Do you think you, Bryan, and the girls would mind helping me pack up some stuff to place in a storage unit?**"

On the other side of the phone John questioned, "**This for Riley?**"

Punk said, "**Yeah.**"

John spoke, "**You got it just let me know when and where.**"

"**Thanks man. If you want I will send you the address at where I am heading to.**" Punk suggested.

"**Yeah that will work see you soon.**"

Punk pressed his foot down on the pedal determining to beat her there. He got there quicker than he had expected for not really knowing where he was going. He pulled in and didn't spot Riley's car, so he thought that was a good sign. He parked and walked inside the store. Inside there were two people behind the counter a man and a younger woman. The younger woman let out a squeal that sounded like a "**Oh my gosh**"

The man asked, "**Can we help you?**"

He was pretty sure he didn't look like the type to walk into a store like this. Punk questioned, "**You Craig?**" The man nodded "**Can we go talk somewhere more private?**"

Craig said, "**Sure follow me.**" He led them to the backroom where a more mature looking woman was. "**Hey Sharon, Can you give me a few minutes.**" Sharon nodded and then left to go up to the front. "**What can I do for you?**"

As the two of them were talking Riley walked into the front of the store to see Chelsea and Sharon behind the counter. "**Hey guys, what's going on?**"

Chelsea exclaimed, "**You are never going to guess who is in the store.**"

Riley smiled and shrugged looking at Sharon who responded, "**Don't look at me I was just kicked out of the backroom I have no idea who it is.**"

Chelsea stated, "**CM Punk!**"

Riley didn't wait to hear anymore she walked to the back and opened the door seeing her boss with Punk. She smiled at him and questioned, "**What are you doing here?**"

Craig laughed along with Punk and Craig answered, "**He was just arranging you a two week PTO vacation.**"

Riley puzzled, "**Wait what?**"

Punk said, "**For our trip to Chicago and then with me for a few shows here and there.**"

Craig spoke, "**It's all taken care of Chels will cover you shift today. Won't ya Chelsea?**"

Chelsea popped in and smirked, "**You know it.**"

"**I guess I will you all in a couple weeks.**" Riley laughed.

We all headed back to the front of the store and Chelsea squealed very loudly. Punk laughed like he already knew why. Riley stopped in her tracks after seeing who it was. She looked over her shoulder at Punk. There stood John and Nikki who both pulled Riley into a hug.

John said, "**Alright your labors are here.**"

Punk replied, "**So we will follow you to your house.**"

Riley stated, "**I am so confused.**"

Nikki spoke, "**Brie and I will ride with you Riley.**"

They walked out to Riley's car and she asked, "**So do you know what is going on?**"

Nikki answered, "**All I know is Punk called John asking if we could help pack up some stuff to move into storage.**" Riley didn't say anything, but she was sure that her expression had confusion written all over it. "**Look Ri we have known Phil a long time and I have seen him take to people and not take to people. I have never seen him to take to anyone like he has taken to you.**"

Brie spoke, "**I heard about what happened and it should not have ever happened. No one should ever go through that and you should not take that. We all are here because we want to help.**"

Riley felt tears falling down from her eyes and down onto her cheeks as she pulled into her house. Nikki turned in her sear and touched Riley's arm. "**You have friends that care and we take care of our friends.**"

The girls had yet to get out of the car Punk walked up to the driver's side and opened the door up for her. Riley got out and he noticed that she was crying. He narrowed his eyes at her and asked, "**Are you okay?**"

Riley nodded looked at Nikki and Brie giving them a soft smile and spoke, "**Yeah just trying to come to terms that I have got friends that care.**" Nikki came around and gave Riley's hand a small squeeze.

John popped the trunk to the rental and pulled out boxes. "**Okay so let's get busy.**"

Riley opened the door and took them upstairs where her room was. Everyone instantly got to work right away. About an hour later they packed up just about everything. Riley's phone started to ring she pulled it out and looked at the Caller ID she turned a ghostly white. She walked back down the stairs and answered, "**Hello…**"

Punk looked on with worry and Nikki came over to him and said, "**Go ahead we got this.**"

Punk followed in the direction that Riley had headed to. He didn't want to intrude on her space, but he wanted her to know that he was here if she needed him. Riley looked up seeing Punk. She gave him a frown and mouthed, 'Walter.'

Punk stepped forward holding out his hand for the phone. She hesitated but then handed it over. Punk put the phone to his ear just in time to hear, "**You listening to me you little bitch**"

Punk felt his anger rising as his jaw clenched. He stated, "**You listen here you little bitch. You are going to stop calling Riley.**"

He didn't get a chance to finish saying what he wanted due to Walter laughing in his ear. "**You have no idea who you are dealing with.**"

"**Are you sure I don't I think I am dealing with a little boy who is insecure in his boyhood he has to get his so called manhood from taking advantage of women.**" Riley and Punk locked eyes with one another. He was flexing his fist by opening it and closing his hand. He was so ready for a fight. The line then went dead. "**He hung up.**"

Riley spoke, "**That is not a good sign.**"

Punk crossed the room to where she was and took her into his arms. He spoke, "**He is not going to get to you. I promise you, and if you need to remember anything about me is that I don't go back on my promises. My word is who I am.**"

The front door to the house opened and Riley went stiff as Punk pushed her behind him. The face that came in was one Riley was not expecting. He looked confused by what he was walking in on. Riley stepped out from behind Punk. "**Surprised to see you here.**"

The man spoke, "**I came to check in on you see if you wanted one of my spare bedrooms.**"

Riley questioned, "**Seriously?**"

"**Seriously, you are my sister.**" Punk realized that this man was her brother.

Riley said, "**Nate this is Punk. Punk this is my brother, Nate.**"

Nate arched an eyebrow and questioned, **"Punk?**"

Punk said, "**It's my stage name, call me Phil.**" He turned and looked at Riley. "**You too.**" He gave her a playful wink.

Nate asked, "**So what are you doing?**"

Riley spoke, "**Packing up all my stuff then I am going out of state for a couple weeks.**"

Nate nodded, "**Well let's take your packed stuff to my place.**"

Riley said, "**We'll we are almost done" **

Nate questioned, "**We?**"

Riley softly smiled, "**Some friends.**"

Once everything was loaded into all the cars they all went over to Riley's brother's house and placed the boxes into the bedroom he was giving her. Riley had packed two suitcases for her trip at the house. A couple hours later Punk and Riley needed to catch their flight.

Cena said, "**We will see you guys in Canada.**" Punk nodded and all the girls said their goodbyes.

Sitting on the airplane Punk looked over at Riley and asked, "**How are you feeling?**"

Riley spoke, "**I am honestly not sure to be honest. It all feels so surreal right now.**" She paused for a moment and then laid her head on the seat and spoke softly, "**Thank you.**"

Punk asked, "**Huh?**"

Riley turned and looked at him and he looked at her. "**Thanks for all of this.**" She slightly smiled then turned her head to look out the window. Punk smiled he didn't need to say anything back. He didn't feel anything needed to be said. He was just happy she was here beside him and not back in Arizona.

_**(AN: Thanks for everyone who keeps reading, liking, following &amp; reviewing.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything WWE related. Just my character Riley. **_

Punk and Riley arrived in Chicago some odd hours later. Upon entering his home Punk spoke, "**Please make yourself comfortable.**" He showed her to the guest room and gave her some moments alone while he went to unpack. She sat on the bed and pulled her phone out of her bag and turned it on. She frowned seeing the missed calls and text messages none of them were good at all. She listened to the voicemails she had and they all came from one person. Even though he was a thousand of miles away he still scared the crap out of her. She placed her head in her hands and wondered if she would ever feel at peace or if he continue to have a dark cloud loom over life?

Meanwhile downstairs Punk was looking through his kitchen drawers for his take out menus. When the door opened and a voice stated, "**Ah so you are home.**"

Punk asked, "**Where are my take out menus?**"

"**In the drawer by the fridge. Sad that this is your house and you do not even know where they are.**" Colt remarked.

Punk pulled them all out and stated, "**If I had a best friend that wouldn't rearrange my things while I one I would know where they are.**"

Colt plopped down on the couch as he reached for the remote and asked, "**So what's for dinner?**"

Punk looked at Colt who was not looking at him and was silent for a moment as he thought how to tell him to get lost; without Colt going overboard. Colt turned around and looked at him he raised an eyebrow. He watched Punk's eyes dart towards the stairs and Colt followed his eyes and then he looked back at Punk. "**Do you have a girl here?**" Punk nodded "**Who is it?**"

Punk answered, "**Her name is Riley.**"

Colt could not recall of ever hearing of a Riley. "**When did you meet her? I don't recall you ever talking about a Riley.**"

Punk rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and answered, "**Last night…**" He didn't have to look at Colt to know the look he was giving him.

Colt's eyes went wide, he jumped off the couch, and exclaimed, "**Last night! Are you nuts? Wait, last night you were in Arizona. So you brought a girl home with you from Arizona.**"

Punk looked up at his friend and stepped towards him and stated, "**Lower your voice! And yes I can't explain it all to you, but she would have died if I left her there.**" Colt arched an eyebrow giving him the '_are you kidding_' look. "**I am serious. Some guy paid someone to kidnap her and I stopped it…well and Cena.**" Colt stood there just dumbfounded at what his best friend just told him. "**Yeah so anyways I couldn't leave her there. I just needed to know she was safe and with me she is.**"

Colt went to open his mouth to say something when a creak in the bottom steps let them both know they were no longer alone. She paused on the bottom step seeing that there was someone else besides Punk there.

Punk caught her eyes and spoke, "**Riley let me introduce you to my best **friend**…**"

Riley interrupted him and finished his sentence, "**Colt Cabana.**"

Colt stood up straighter turning towards her while wearing a smile on his face. "**Heard of me?**" He asked rhetorically since she already said his name.

Riley nodded, "**I used to follow your podcasts.**"

Colt questioned, "**Used to?**"

Riley shrugged and answered, "**Lately they've gotten whiney**" Punk spit out his drink and a loud laugh came out while Colt looked like someone ran over his puppy. "**You used to broadcast all about the underdogs pulling through and the success stories of those from the Indies that have made it. Plus you used to tell great commentaries. But the last time I listened all you did was complained about how it used to be. Even when you did that in the past you put actions to go along with your words. For now I'll just continue to miss out unless you revert back to your classic way.**"

Punk couldn't stop laughing Riley was a riot. He was surprised in her outspokenness with Colt. It was a side of her he hadn't expected, but he loved it. Colt looked at this girl and started to wonder if his best friend brought this girl home to mess with him. He continued to stare at Riley and not breaking contact even though he really wanted to send Punk a dirty look. He finally stated, "**I will take all that into consideration.**"

Riley remarked while holding a straight face, serious expression, "**I think it would be wise if you did.**"

Punk continued to laugh and it only grew louder each time Riley opened her mouth. Colt finally broke eye contact with Riley and sent that long overdue dirty look to Punk. He continued to chuckle despite getting the dirty look from Colt and shifted his gaze over Riley. He said, "**We were going to order some take out want some?**"

Riley shifted from one foot to the other at the spot she was standing in. She looked unsure and Punk almost saw her shift from the alive being she had just been back to the afraid young woman. He wondered what was going through her head. She finally spoke, "**No thank you I don't need any. I was going to call a cab there is something I needed to do.**"

Punk arched an eyebrow and wondered what she needed to do after just getting into town. Maybe she needed to go to the store for something, which was fine, but he wasn't going to let her take a cab alone. Especially in a city that she was not familiar with. "**You don't need to call a cab I can take you anywhere you need to go.**" Punk watched as she went back into her shell and he frowned watching it happen.

She softly spoken, "**I don't want to intrude on your time.**"

Colt decided to intervene at this point and suggested, "**Why don't we all go and then we can get food on the way back?**" Riley went quiet and looked at Punk. Colt noticed she still needed some convincing, so he decided to throw in some humor and maybe that would ease everyone. "**As long as you can stand being in a car with my whinny ass**"

That got a smile out of Riley, "**Let's go**" she spoke as she headed for the door. Punk looked at Colt and gave him a nod he was grateful for him. Colt had his moments where he was very helpful and this was one of that Punk was grateful for.

Riley gave Punk the directions to where she was headed. It definitely was not to the store. It was a lot further than she should have been traveling in a cab. Plus the cab fare would have been ridiculous. Colt puzzled, "**You were going to take a cab ride all the way down here?**" He saw Punk glance at him through the rearview mirror as they both had shared the same look.

Riley didn't answer him which didn't go unnoticed by either man in the car. She pointed to the house on the right. "**This is it.**"

Punk was quiet for long enough the curiosity in him was bursting to ask questions. "**So what is here?**"

Riley looked over at him and spoke, "**This is my aunt's house where my parents are staying.**"

Everything made sense to Punk now. The sudden change and her going quiet he couldn't imagine what she was going through right now. When Riley got out of the car Punk followed her to he wouldn't intrude, but he would be there in case things went south. Part of him wished that maybe everything her parents had done to her was done out of some misunderstanding and that they were ashamed.

Colt got out of the car and stayed by the car just leaning against the hood as he pulled out his phone pretending that he wasn't paying attention to whatever was going on.

Riley spoke quiet but loud enough that Punk could hear, "**I felt a lot braver when I first thought this was a good idea.**"

Aunt Sherri came outside and smiled, "**Riley.**" She approached her in a tight hug she pulled back and connected eyes with Riley. "**I heard about what happened. I am so sorry they are acting this way. I have been trying to talk some sense into them.**" Riley had not expected any time away to do any good they have been so hateful towards her. But it was good to know that some of her family still considered her family even if this was her dad's side of the family.

Punk had quietly listened in to what her Aunt was saying to here and there go his wishes of hoping for a change of mind. If he was still unsure then than the welcoming that Riley had just received from her parents coming outside sure gave him the answer.

The dad said, "**What the hell are you doing here?**"

Punk watched as Riley's demeanor was changing so fast. Punk couldn't let her fall apart not while he was there to do something about it. Punk stepped up and stated, "**She is here to inform you that all her stuff is moved out and she is moving on with her life without you. She does not need people in it that are constantly putting her down or treating her like this. She won't stand for it anymore and neither will I.**" Punk's anger was radiating off of him for anyone within a five mile radius to see.

The man that appeared to be Riley's dad or once was asked, "**And just who you are?**"

Punk stood up straight this man may be taller than him, but he was going to show this man he didn't scare him. Also that he was not going to back down, "**That is none of your concern nor is it any of your business.**"

Tears started to fall down Riley's cheeks she didn't have any energy anymore to even try to hold it all in. Colt looked up from his phone and noticed that something was seriously wrong. He saw how shrunk down Riley looked like she was trying to disappear on site. Then his buddy was looking like he was ready for a fight he decided to walk up and join them in case he needed to jump in. Mostly to keep Phil from throwing any punches.

The man stated, "**Your phone is being shut off today and you still owe us money for the car. Don't think that you can just get away with that. And by the time I get home is when I want the money we'll just say 1500 and that should cut you a small break.**"

Punk went to say something when Riley stepped up she pulled her phone from her pocket and placed it in the man's hand. "**Fine take it, I took anything of importance off of it anyway. And while you are looking at it why don't you see all the text messages and voicemails of hell I have been going through.**"

The older woman actually spoke up, and yet again Punk was blown away. "**Oh please don't start that crap again about that cop's son. Just admit what a little whore you have been.**"

The Aunt had been quiet throughout it all, but finally decided to step in and say, "**Now hold on just a minute.**"

Punk's top was so far gone, but he was doing a damn good job at not throwing any punches. "**You have some nerve, that cop's son paid someone to drug and kidnap her just last night.**"

The man stated, "**That is probably a lite she started to make you pity her.**"

Punk was really losing his shit and yelled, "**Actually I stopped the kidnapping I pulled the damn syringe out of your daughter's leg.**"

The man remarked, "**She's not my daughter.**"

Punk didn't understand any of it. How do you spend all these years thinking this young girl is your daughter and then you find out she isn't. Then you just throw her away like she's trash. Punk had went through a screwed up childhood, but it wasn't as fucked up as this family was.

No one said anything for what seemed several minutes. Riley was feeling light headed and sick she didn't know how much longer she could stay in a vertical position. She turned towards Punk and stated, "**This was a mistake I am so ready to go.**"

The words hit Riley hard she couldn't handle all the emotions that were taking a toll on her. Punk nodded at Colt and he stepped up wrapping an arm around her waist and helping her towards the car. Punk turned back towards the couple that disgusted him. He pulled out his wallet and fished out two grand. He shoved it right in the chest of the man that used to be her so called father. The money fell to the ground. Punk stated, "**There is an extra five hundred to stay far away from Riley as possible. Don't contact her or hell don't even think about her. If I find out you're in contact with that cop's son and he comes after Riley. After I take care of him I will be coming for you.**" Punk turned to walk away.

The man sneered, "**Is that some kind of threat.**"

Punk turned back around his expression was cold as ice. He stated, "**Not a threat, but a promise and if there is one thing you should remember about me is that I am a man of my word.**" He locked eyes with the man for a few seconds and then turned and headed towards the car. Colt was already helping Riley into the backseat so she could lay down if she wanted too. Punk fished out his keys and tossed them to Colt.

The Aunt approached them and Punk was not sure what more there was to say. She softly spoke, "**We don't all feel the same as my brother and his wife. Please if she needs anything she always has the family in us.**" She gave him a soft smile and then headed back into the house.

Colt asked, "**So where are we heading?**"

Punk answered, "**I think a good home cook meal with a family atmosphere would do some good right about now.**"

Colt said, "**Sounds like a perfect idea.**"

Colt got into the driver's seat and Punk climbed into the back with Riley. He pulled her next to him while wrapping his arms around her small and fragile body. She was shivering and breathing heavily. He was really concerned for her. He fished his phone out of his jacket pocket sending a text to where they were headed. Punk pressed his face to the side of her hair and breathed in her scent heavily. He spoke softly to her, "**Nothing that they said was true they were just trash talking don't listen to a thing they said.**"

About twenty minutes later they pulled into the driveway of their destination. Colt decided to get out to give them a moment alone. He was still trying to wrap his head around everything that he witnessed. Colt walked up to the house and an older woman hugged him. Colt frowned and said, "**Don't let anyone ask lots of questions. She has been through a lot tonight.**"

The older woman who was Phil's mom, well his adoptive mom, Carlie spoke, "**Don't you worry I have talked to everyone and we will all take care of her. Give her some much needed love.**"

Punk finally opened the car door and Riley had realized that they stopped. She got out of the car with him and looked around realizing that they weren't back at Punk's place nor were they at some take out place. She asked, "**Where are we?**"

Punk gave her a soft smile and answered, "**I thought some good home cooked food with a good family environment might be something you could endure right now.**"

Riley's eyes grew a couple sizes bigger and she questioned, "**You brought me to meet your parents? Look at me I am a mess.**"

Punk laughed as he took her hand and pulled her towards the front of the house. He replied, "**Don't you worry you look fine.**"

Riley stopped and spoke, "**Phil**"

He knew she was worried, but he also knew that she had nothing to worry about. He couldn't wait till she saw that for herself. He tugged on her hand again as they moved into the house. An older woman approached the two of them. Punk hugged her tightly and whispered just loud enough she could hear him, "**I have missed you mom.**"

So this was his mom she seemed like a kind hearted woman. She turned and looked at Riley. Riley's gaze lowered she felt ashamed and the woman just wrapped her arms around her. This surprised Riley her gaze went up to meet Punk's gaze. He offered her a small comforting smile. The woman spoke, "**I have heard much about you Riley.**" She pulled back and looked Riley in the eye. "**You have brought a smile to my son's face, put Colt in his place, and you're the first girl he's ever brought home. You are by no means a mistake.**"

That did it for Riley the tears in her eyes that she was trying to keep at bay just started to pour from her eyes. Punk's mom wrapped her arms back around Riley as she continued to cry. The comfort of a mother was nothing Riley had ever experienced in her lifetime. She didn't know what to expect and at first the thought of hugging this woman scared her, but know it was like her mind and body knew this is exactly what she needed.

Punk knew his mama would have the right words and he was glad that he brought her here. This is what she needed tonight and he was glad he could give her something. He watched as the two women pulled apart. His mama then stated, "**Oh no you are much too skinny we need to put some meat on you. Come on you two I have plenty of food.**"

Punk pulled Riley to his side, and Riley felt content being there. They walked further into the house where Punk's three sisters greeted them. He was a little worried at first to see how they would be with her. Yet, they welcomed her right in and treated her like she was one of the family. He was very grateful for that. He would have to tell them all thank you later tonight.

The rest of the night went on without any drama. Punk, Riley, and Colt eventually went back to Punk's house. Colt said goodbye to Punk once he got there and headed back to his own home. Riley had passed out on the way home, so he carried into the house, and up into her room. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up with the blanket at the end of the bed. He moved to leave and Riley grabbed his hand.

Punk's eyes met her eyes and she softly spoke, "**Please stay.**" Punk could not find it in himself to deny her the request. He toed off his shoes and crawled into the bed with her. Her body curled up into his body. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close to him. He softly placed a kiss on top of her head. Punk could not deny to himself any longer he was falling for her. He had been falling for her since he met her. He only fell harder today after seeing how well she fit in with Colt and how well his family connected with her. He never wanted her to be alone again, and he didn't want to be alone anymore also. He finally closed his eyes and took in her smells and drifted to sleep.

_**(AN: It's about 3am here and I just finished this chapter. I was gonna make you wait, but I liked how it turned out so well. I wanted to share it with you. I hope you enjoy it!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the WWE just my own Riley**

The next morning Riley woke up and noticed she was in a warm pair of arms. She turned her head and smiled seeing how peaceful Punk looked. She wanted to do something special for him after all he had done for her. She decided cooking him a good breakfast would be a good start. She started to move, but his hold on her tightened. She turned her head to look at him again. His eyes were still close, but he spoke, "**Please stay.**" His words now mirrored hers from the previous night. Only he had added to it, "**This is nice.**" A smile grew on her expression and she allowed herself to move closer to her. He shifted around and she laid her head on his chest and was content just listening to his breathing and heartbeat.

"**Yes it indeed is**" Riley agreed with him. She laid there still and quiet for a few more moments before she moved her head so she could see his face. "**I've never felt like this about anyone before…this connection…**" Her voice trailed off she was afraid of mentioning anything to soon. It had only been a few days of knowing him.

Though the worry from her mind seemed to cease seeing Punk smiling back down at her. Their eyes met and they shared this silent moment before he spoke up. "**I definitely know what you mean. It is why I couldn't bring myself to leave you behind.**" She smiled at him and then moved her head back down to lay on his chest as his arm wrapped around her body.

About an hour later Riley noticed his breathing was much more steady and in an even pattern now. She looked up and watched his sleeping form for a few moments. Then she decided it was time to execute her breakfast plan. She slowly and quietly wormed her way out of his arms without waking him up.

She walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Riley looked around the kitchen and found everything she needed to make some homemade French toast. She was about to go into the pantry when the door opened on its own. She picked up a frying pan and raised as she was ready to tackle any intruder that came out of the pantry.

Much to her surprised out popped Colt he turned and saw Riley holding a frying pan over her head ready to strike. It gave him quite the surprised when he dropped the cereal box on the floor and cheerio's scattered on the tile floor. He exclaimed, "**What the hell woman!**"

Riley lowered the frying pan and questioned, "**Me? You're the one sneaking around the house while people are sleeping! Don't you know how to knock or use the doorbell?**"

Colt held up his hand revealing a key, "**I have a key so I can come and go as I please.**"

"**While Phil is gone, and he's clearly home.**" Riley pointed out.

Colt asked, "**So what's your point?**" Riley groaned and went back to what she was doing before she was given the fright attack. "**So where is Phil?**"

Riley answered, "**Sleeping.**" Colt looked at her like he didn't understand a word she had said. She glanced at him seeing the confusion on his expression. "**What?**"

Colt stated, "**Phil does not sleep.**"

Riley smirked, "**Well he is sleeping now. I suppose you are staying for breakfast?**" She already knew the answer to this, but thought she would confirm it.

Colt said, "**Well I was going to make my own, but if you are offering.**"

Riley laughed and replied, "**I can make enough for all of us.**"

Colt remarked, "**You are definitely a keeper.**"

Riley arched an eyebrow and questioned, "**Because I can cook?**"

Colt smirked, "**Because you are cooking for me.**"

"**I am cooking for Phil you are just getting lucky**" Riley pointed out.

"**Story of his life**" Riley's head snapped to the direction of the stairs seeing Phil at the bottom of them. He started to come towards them. He spotted the Cheerio's all over the floor. He gave Colt a look who immediately got up and started picking them up.

"**Colt is also lucky that he didn't get knocked out when he popped out of the pantry.**" Riley stated.

Phil turned towards Colt as he took a seat at the breakfast bar and asked, "**No food at your house?**"

Colt responded, "**No because I house sit for you and stock your place and therefore mine is bare.**"

Riley stated, "**Well he is back now, so maybe you should go grocery shopping.**"

Phil laughed as Colt remarked, "**Why would I when this place is stocked?**"

Riley shook her head and said, "**I give up.**"

Colt smirked, "**That is a wise move because I could go on and on.**"

Phil got up and started to make some coffee and agreed with Colt. "**That is so true he could and he has before in the past.**"

Riley stated, "**Until you push the wrong person and suddenly you are not talking anymore.**"

Colt laughed, "**You are going to do that with a frying pan?**"

Phil questioned, "**Frying pan?**"

Colt answered, "**That is what she was defending herself with when I came out of the pantry.**" Phil looked at Riley seeing if it was true.

Riley said, "**It would have been effective.**" Phil just laughed.

Colt replied, "**Sure it would have been**"

Riley asked, "**Want to find out?**"

Colt said, "**No I've seen tangled.**"

Riley laughed and Phil questioned, "**You've seen what?**"

Colt shook his head and asked, "**So what is for breakfast?**"

Phil glanced at Riley hoping she would clue him in on this 'tangled' bit, but she decided to give Colt a break. She smiled at Phil and then answered, "**French toast.**" Phil shook his head and went back to finishing making his coffee since it was obvious he was not going to get an answer out of either of them.

After breakfast Colt asked, "**So what are we doing today?**"

Phil motioned to Riley and him, "**We are going to see the sights of Chicago.**"

Colt looked hurt and questioned, "**So what, I'm not invited?**"

Phil flatly stated, "**No.**"

Colt looked like a wounded puppy dog and then asked, "**So I will meet you two for dinner?**"

Phil shook his head no again, Colt pouted, while Riley was laughing at the exchange between the two friends. Riley stood up and said, "**I am going to go get change. You two make up while I am gone.**" She smiled at Phil as she started to head for the stairs.

Colt exclaimed, "**I am not the one with the problem.**" Once she was up the stairs he turned to Phil and asked, "**Why can't I hang out with the two of you?**"

Phil groaned, "**Gosh man you look like someone ran over your dog.**"

Colt crossed his arms across his chest and stated, "**Nope, just ran over my heart.**"

Phil rolled his eyes and said, "**Tomorrow you can hang with us.**"

Colt rolled his eyes back and stated, "**Tomorrow you're leaving.**"

Phil smirked, "**Than you will be the last person on our minds 'cause you will be the last people we see.**"

Colt remarked, "**Oh well in that case that will make it all better.**"

Phil smiled as he stood up and headed for the stairs, "**I thought it would be. Now go home.**"

_**(AN: It's a short chapter, but I wanted to give you something while I am at work. Been typing this up on my breaks. Up next will be a little fluff some of Phil's softer side. Don't forget to review!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the WWE just my own Riley**

About an hour later Punk and Riley were out walking around Chicago. Punk had taken her to some of his frequent spots he visited when he was home. Like his favorite comic book store to his favorite coffee shop where they grabbed some coffee to enjoy while walking around. It near time for lunch when Punk had told Riley he was taking her to where you can get the best Chicago dogs. They were nearing Wrigley Field and Punk pulled her towards the stadium.

Riley stopped in her tracks and looked confused. She questioned, "**I thought you were taking me to get the best hot dog in Chicago?**"

He smirked, "**Where do you think the best hot dogs are?**"

"**There isn't even a game today. It's not open.**" Riley stated.

He laughed, "**It's always open for me.**"

When they entered the stadium it was like just like he said. It was opened for him and everyone on staff greeted him and acted like they were their special guests. They got their hot dogs and then headed to some seats. The stadium was completely empty except for them. She took a bite of her hot dog and spoke, "**Mmm…so freaking good.**" Punk smiled at her "**I'll never doubt you again you were so right.**"

Punk chuckled, "**I am going to remember that. Nothing beats a Chicago dog from Wrigley Field.**"

Riley looked at Punk and then back out at the empty ballpark again. "**My uncle would be so jealous knowing that I was here.**" Riley paused after saying it realizing her uncle wasn't really her uncle, not anymore at least. "**Well I guess technically he's not my uncle.**" Punk reached over and took her hand giving it a soft squeeze. They sat there in silence no words were needed right now.

Once the lunch was finished Punk decided it was time for a distraction and a fun distraction. He took Riley down to Lucky Strike Chicago. Riley laughed once they were at their lane and getting all set up. Punk looked over at her arching an eyebrow and asked, "**What?**"

Riley stated, "**This is so my sport, you are in for some trouble going up against me.**"

Punk turned in his seat after lacing up his shoes and remarked, "**Bowling just so happens to be my sport.**"

"**Actually wrestling is your sport.**" Riley pointed out.

Punk smirked, "**First I'm glad you recognized it as a sport, and secondly you're right, but this is my second sport.**"

Riley gave him a sarcastic look and stated, "**Want to make a wager on that?**"

Punk asked, "**What do you have in mind?**"

Riley tapped her finger against her chin and then her eyes lit up. She stated, "**When I win you get to watch Tangled with me.**"

Punk laughed and remarked, "**Fine I will then finally learn what it is you and Colt were talking about. But if I win…**" He paused for a moment and then added, "**On second thought you will find out after I win.**"

Riley puzzled, "**I don't even get to know? That doesn't seem fair.**"

Punk replied, "**Nope you don't, so are you game or what?**"

Riley laughed while grabbing a ball. "**I am so game.**" She decided herself that she was going first. She walked down the start of the lane and threw the ball down. It spun on its course down the lane till it knocked down all the pins. Riley threw her arms up in the air and let out a hollering whoop! She smiled at Punk and stated, "**Maybe I should have added I have been in a bowling league since I was five.**"

Punk laughed at her deception it was cute she had begun a web to deceive him, but the thing was he was more motivated to win. He had to admit she was quite good. Actually she was better than good. It was challenging and refreshing to have a girl keep up with him in a game of bowling. It was close but he completed the tenth frame with a turkey that put him up and over. Punk had to gloat in coming over on top.

Riley crossed her arms across her chest and Punk smirked, "**You're cute when you pout.**" She narrowed her eyes at him trying to glare at him, but it didn't last very long.

She asked, "**So you won so what's the wage?**"

Punk looked around and stated, "**Not collecting here I much rather it be more private.**" She arched an eyebrow wondering what she got herself into. They walked for a bit more and Riley's face lit up which Punk took notice to. He had to know what was going on inside of her head. "**What's the smile for?**"

Riley looked at him with such excitement. "**I've always wanted to come here, but when we would visit my family always said it was a waste of time.**"

Punk looked at her like he was truly surprised. "**That's just unheard of they must be really tightwads this place here this is history for Chicago.**" He was truly enjoying her look of excitement and even more the fact that he got to bring her here first. "**So what do you want to do first?**" He noticed her expression change like she was embarrassed to say something. He slightly chuckled, "**What?**" Riley pointed over to the right of them. Punk looked in the direction and then back at her and questioned, "**Really? That's what you want to do?**" She nodded while blushing. He grabbed her hand and tugged her in the direction of the carousel.

Once they got onto the ride she choose the dolphin and he rode next to her on some dragon type thing. When the ride started he questioned, "**Does the dolphin have some special meaning to you?**"

Riley smiled at him and gave a slight shrug, "**I guess you could say I have always felt a connection to them or in simpler terms they're my favorite.**" He smiled at her and nodded and they spent the remainder of the ride in silence. He enjoyed watching her expressions she was like a kid in a candy store. It was nice to see her relaxed and having fun.

Once they got off he grabbed her hand pulling her in a different direction, "**Now it's my turn. You're going to love this.**"

Riley looked up at the building and asked, "**What is this?**"

Punk answered, "**The amazing funhouse maze.**"

Riley questioned, "**Have you made it through before?**"

He smirked, "**Of course I'm the best in the world.**"

Riley chuckled, "**So that line never gets old does it?**"

Punk looked at her like he was confused and then smirked, "**Of course it doesn't. And it's not a line it's a fact there is a difference.**"

She smiled and remarked, "**Oh I am sure there is.**"

The maze was a fun experience for Punk and Riley they were acting like a bunch of kids. Punk would disappear and then pop back out and scare Riley. Which at first she didn't appreciate, but then she couldn't help but laugh and go with it. Punk stated, "**It's this door.**"

Riley stated, "**We already went through that one.**"

Punk looked at her and then pointed to the door on the right and said, "**No it was that one.**"

Riley shook her head no and spoke, "**No it wasn't.**"

Punk didn't listen and continued to open the door and Riley stayed in her spot and then found his way back to her again. She smirked at him and he remarked, "**Okay maybe you were right.**"

Riley said, "**I see why they call this section the Corridor of Confusion.**" She dropped her shoulders and added, "**We are going to be some of those people that end up lost and need an employee to walk us out.**"

Punk stated, "**No we are not.**" He grabbed her hand again and he tried another door and they got to the next section. "**I don't believe in giving up and neither should you.**"

"**Great we leave confusion and now I am going to have a headache from the room spinning.**" She laughed though she was enjoying this all too well. Then they came to the lights over Chicago. "**Wow, I can only imagine what it's really like.**"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and she looked at him he smiled down at her and said, "**Trust me you'll want the balance support.**" As soon as the countdown clock got to zero they dropped.

She held on tighter to Punk and when they reached the bottom she laughed, "**Wow I was not expecting that.**"

Punk stated, "**Yeah they like to get you thinking you've finished the maze and there's no more tricks.**"

Once they made it out the daylight sky had fallen and night has risen. "**Were we in there that long?**"

Punk spoke, "**I guess so, which is perfect because I was waiting for nightfall for my next suggestion.**" He pulled her over to the Ferris wheel the two of them got into one of the seats he gave a nod to the operator whom he knew a friend of his family. Once they got up to the top he watched Riley's face just take in the sights. He slightly turned to her and said, "**Okay time to collect in on my wager.**"

Riley turned to him almost surprised and puzzled, "**I thought you wanted to do whatever it is in private?**"

Punk chuckled and questioned, "**How much more private can we get right now?**"

She smiled at him and spoke, "**Good point, and okay bring it on.**"

Punk liked her attitude he paused for a moment and needed to collect himself. He hoped that she wouldn't reject him. He had never before been worried about being rejected when it came to a woman he was always a go with the flow kind of man. Never get attached to easily less way of being hurt like that, but he was never a different woman every night they blew into like some of the guys on the road were. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes no words were needed right now. He brushed some hair out of her eyes tucking it back behind her ear and then he leaned forward and his lips brushed against her lips. He waited to see if she would response and he started to get scared he moved to fast.

He pulled back and caught the surprised look on her expression. He was about to apologize when she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her lips firmly back onto his. She pressed in on the kiss and initiated it to go further by opening her mouth and allowing his tongue and hers to dance. This went on for a few moments and she pulled back first this time. She locked eyes again and spoke, "**Wow, that was not something you had to win you could've just went for it.**"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a smile and stated, "**Now where is the fun in that?**" She smiled back at him and laid her head on her shoulder.

She said, "**I am surprised we have been up here this long.**"

"**The operator is a family friend he knew to give me some time.**" Punk replied.

She looked up at him and questioned, "**You planned this?**"

Punk explained, "**I more hoped for it than planned it.**" He reached over to the edge and banged twice on the seat and the wheel started up again.

She laughed, "**Got your own special signals. Damn I'm impressed.**"

Once they went around two more times they got off got some Chinese food and headed back to his place. Once they were there they ate and just enjoyed one another's company. She was getting tired and they walked upstairs. Punk caught her hand and said, "**Stay with me in my room, we don't have to do anything. Just sleep.**" Riley nodded at him and went and joined him in his bed and snuggled up into him and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep

_**(AN: Sorry took so long, hope you enjoyed some lighthearted fun and some fluff between the two. Next chapter they will be back on the road!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Riley woke up in pure bliss. She could hardly believe that last night actually happened. She felt as if it was a dream and somehow she was going to wake up and be back into her nightmare. She looked over at Punk who was still sleeping peacefully she smiled and slipped out of bed heading into the bathroom. She decided to take a shower so she could be prepared for their flight.

About 15 minutes later Punk started to stir he rolled over to wrap his arm around Riley, but was surprised to find her side to be empty. He looked around the room and his eyes settled on the closed bathroom door he could see light seeping through the bottom of the door. He smiled knowing that she was behind it and hadn't skipped out on him.

He decided to get up and it would be his turn to surprise her with breakfast. He walked downstairs with just a pair of black gym shorts on. When he made it to the kitchen he started his preparations for his famous pancakes.

The front door opened and in walked Colt. "**I swear you have a camera planted in here that tells you when I am preparing food.**"

Colt laughed and stated, "**It's all pure instinct man.**" Punk shook his head while chuckling as he continued making his pancakes. "**Pancakes huh? Must have been a good Colt free day yesterday.**" 

Punk smirked, "**Yeah it was.**"

Colt arched an eyebrow and stated, "**Really man that's all you're gonna give me?**"

Punk let out an inward groan and answered, "**Yes that is all I am going to give you.**" He hated when Colt used slang and Colt knew it. "**What else would you like anyways?**"

Colt replied, "**Come on throw a dog a bone…**"

"**Well that shouldn't be too hard to do, considering…**" Riley smirked as Colt and Punk both looked her way coming down the stairs.

Colt remarked, "**That's hilarious. You should really consider being a standup comic.**"

Riley walked over to Punk and smirked at Colt, "**Only if you promise to be in my audience every night to provide me with the material needed.**" Punk couldn't help but crack up laughing. He enjoyed seeing this side of Riley he was sure he was getting a glimpse of what she used to be like before all that crap happened to her. "**Need any help?**"

Punk looked next to him and spoke, "**Nope you just sit at the breakfast bar and let me serve you today.**" She smiled at him and started to move. "**Wait.**" She stopped and looked up at him and he planted a quick kiss on her lips which caused a blush to spread through her body. He watched as she moved to the empty seat next to Colt. He also caught Colt's expression and it was questioning what just happened.

Colt stated, "**Well now you don't have to throw me a bone I see things went rather well for the two of you.**"

Riley arched an eyebrow and questioned, "**What are you referring to?**"

Colt turned and gave her a puzzled look and answered, "**To what just happened.**"

Riley glanced at Punk with a smile on her face. Punk smirked and then asked, "**What just happened?**"

Colt stated, "**Ya know…that?**"

Riley questioned, "**What?**"

Colt frustrated groaned, "**The kiss.**"

Punk said, "**Oh that. Why didn't you just say that,**" Colt groaned while Riley and he laughed.

After pancakes were made and served, Riley offered to help clean up, but Punk wouldn't let her do it on her own so they partnered in washing and drying. Colt just sat there observing the two of them. Punk stated, "**You could offer to help.**"

Colt asked, "**With what? There is only two tasks in which both of you are carrying them out great without my help.**" Colt looked up at the clock. "**You two better get your butts into gear if I'm going to get you to the airport on time.**"

Punk checked the clock and knew that Colt was right. Riley and he went upstairs to pack and Riley walked into the guest bedroom packing up her things. Once Punk was all packed up he walked downstairs and noticed it was just Colt down there. He looked back up the stairs and went back up. He stopped outside of the guest bedroom and pushed the door open to see Riley just sitting on the bed. He knocked on the door frame. She looked up at him and he asked, "**Everything alright in here?**"

Riley had gotten lost in her own little world. She was pulled from it when she heard a knock on the door. She glanced up at Punk and nodded with a small smile on her expression. "**Yeah just collecting my thoughts.**"

Punk walked closer to her and pulled her up from the bed so that he could hold her in his arms. "**Are you sure?**"

Riley smiled up at him and replied, "**Yeah I am sure.**" She reached up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips softly against his.

There was a not so casual cough from the doorway "**If you two keep this up you'll never make your flight on time.**"

Punk pulled back from Riley and looked over at Colt. He stated, "**I'm a pro at making my flights we'll be fine.**"

Colt rolled his eyes and headed back downstairs as he mumbled, "**Alright, Mr. I gotta be there two hours early.**"

Punk grabbed Riley's bags and they headed downstairs. Once they were loaded up in Colt's car they headed for the airport. After arriving Punk turned to Colt and asked, "**Did you get what I asked you for?**"

Colt smirked, "**Of course I did.**" He handed over a package.

Punk smiled and said, "**Thanks. We'll see you in a month.**"

Colt whispered, "**She is coming back with you?**"

Punk said, "**I am hoping she will be.**" He patted Colt on the back and grabbed their bags so they could make their flight.

The flight was quiet and went by with no problems. They arrived in Toronto, Ontario and went to check into their hotel. Riley had been quite quiet, but Punk thought it was just jet lag she wasn't used to all the travelling. He knew it would take some time to get used to it. Once they were in his room he questioned, "**Excited for tonight?**"

Riley gave him a soft smile and spoke, "**Yeah I am.**" She opened her mouth further like she was going to say something else, but closed it.

He arched an eyebrow and puzzled, "**What?**" Riley smiled and blushed at the same time that had to be Punk's favorite expression on her. It definitely made him crave more of her. He wondered how far the blush went down. He forced himself to stop thinking about that as he looked at her to urge her to answer him.

Riley asked, "**What are the chances I could meet Edge tonight?**"

Punk let out a laugh and questioned, "**An Edge fan? Seriously? I never would have pegged you for that.**"

Riley shrugged and then stated, "**Well not of wrestling, but I'm a huge Haven fan. Besides you're my favorite wrestler.**" Her smile broadened as her eyes connected with his.

Punk walked over to her until he was right in front of her. He kept his eyes firmly on hers. He smirked, "**Well in that case I suppose I could seek him out so you could meet him.**" Her eyes lit up like Christmas bulbs on a tree. "**I love seeing you so excited.**"

Riley spoke, "**Thank you.**"

Punk gave her a small yet passionate kiss and said, "**Anything for you.**" He paused for a moment and then added, "**Oh I got something for you.**" He handed her the package that Colt had given him back in Chicago.

Riley took the package and eyed Punk before taking the box out of the bag. She was confused about what it was and questioned, "**What's this?**"

Punk remarked, "**It's something that people use nowadays to talk, text, check emails, or play games on. I already downloaded my favorite game on there for you. Including adding my number to your contacts and giving me the number one speed dial.**"

Riley looked at him and replied, "**Alright smart ass I know what this is. But why did you hand it to me.**"

Punk shrugged and spoke, "**Because you needed one.**" He paused for a moment he didn't want her to fight with him on getting her this. "**So just say thank you and leave at that please.**"

Riley softened her expression she felt like she was to lucky having him be not only her knight in shining armor but being so nice to her. It was all so surreal. She smiled and said, "**Thank you.**" She turned on the phone and checked out the background he gave her which was a picture of him. She softly chuckled and then spotted the game he added. She puzzled, "**Words with Friends?**"

Punk responded while looking smug, "**I'm just curious if you can dare to give me a challenge.**"

Riley chuckled, "**You're so on.**" Punk smiled happy that she was happy.

They spent the afternoon in just relaxing in the hotel until Punk needed to go down and get a workout in. Punk asked, "**Hey I got to go hit the gym want to come?**" Riley smiled and was pleased he wanted her to join him. She nodded and held open the door for her to come with him.

Once they stepped foot into the gym he left her to go lift some weights while Riley just decided to hit the treadmill. The hot tub looked inviting, but that would require her to show some skin and she was still freshly marked. She didn't want anyone to see them especially Punk.

She had gotten caught up in her own world when she noticed someone had joined her. She turned and looked over at the person. She quirked an eyebrow and asked, "**Isn't the treadmill a bit tame for you?**"

The person laughed, "**It's a good cool down. Are you here with Punk?**"

Riley eyed him and remarked, "**I didn't peg you for being a part of the gossip circle.**"

"**Punk and I are friends.**"

Riley said, "**If that's the case than you already know the answer to that.**"

He laughed, "**Damn you are spunky.**"

Riley smirked, "**I'll take that as a compliment.**"

He spoke, "**Please do.**" He then extended his right hand to her and introduced himself, "**Seth.**"

Riley remarked, "**I know who you are.**" She then shook his hand and added, "**Riley, nice to meet you.**"

Punk walked over and questioned, "**You're not trying to hit on my girlfriend are you Rollins?**"

Seth laughed, "**No, of course not. Though if you ever get tired of him…**" He let his voice trail off.

Riley stated, "**The only thing I'd come to you for over Punk is highlighting tips.**" Riley hopped off the treadmill as did Seth.

Both boys laughed Punk remarked, "**Riley 1 and Seth 0.**"

Seth narrowed his eyes at her and then a smile took over his expression. "**This is only the beginning.**"

Riley questioned, "**Of me out witting you? Better believe it.**"

Seth shook his head and laughed, "**See you two tonight.**"

Punk looked at Riley and said, "**You amaze me.**"

Riley looked at him with a puzzled expression, "**Why?**"

Punk shrugged and said, "**You just do.**" He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "**Come on I need to shower before we head to the arena.**"

Later that day they arrived at the arena. Riley hung out with Punk in his locker room. He had a meeting he needed to go to, but he didn't want to leave Riley alone. She finally convinced him she would be fine she would just hang out there until he came back.

On his way to his meeting he came across Cena he walked passed him and then Cena said, "**Okay hold up.**"

Punk groaned and asked, "**What?**"

Cena stated, "**I just have to wonder how you could walk pass me with a slight smile on your face and no remark whatsoever.**"

Punk eyed him and knew he was not going to let this go so he answered, "**You want the answer go visit my locker room.**" Then Punk turned to continue on his way.

Cena smirked and proceeded to do what Punk suggested he do. He knocked on the locker room door and then stepped into the room. He smiled seeing her camped out on the couch reading a comic book. He questioned, "**One of your own or one of Punk's stash?**"

Riley looked up from her book and smiled seeing who entered the room. She was so engrossed in her comic she didn't even hear him knock. She placed the comic down and spoke, "**One of my own.**"

Cena remarked, "**Just another thing you two have in common.**" She smiled. "**How are things with you and Punk?**" A blush crept up on her face he smiled, "**So that well.**"

She said, "**He has shown me that not all men are the same.**"

Cena let out a whistle and replied, "**I'm not sure how I feel about Punk being the one to prove to you we're all not the same.**" Riley smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "**Okay what's up?**"

Riley looked at him and was a bit confused when she puzzled, "**What?**"

Cena sat down across from her and said, "**I have spent many moments with both Bellas. I know when a woman is smiling on the outside, but not smiling on the inside.**"

Riley stared at him for a few moments and then sighed, "**Things are great, but in my life they don't stay great. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. For Punk to realize I come with too much baggage or that I'm too damaged.**"

Cena spoke, "**You're not damaged Riley, you've been through hell and back and you have some emotional and physical scars to go with that experience. But you kept fighting and you didn't give up. Do you have baggage? Yes, but who doesn't.**" He paused for a moment before adding. "**Let me leave you with one thought. Punk has never walked by me in the halls with a smile on his face and not have some remark to say to me.**"

Riley arched an eyebrow and asked, "**So did he do that tonight?**"

Cena nodded and responded, "**Can you guess who put him in a good mood?**"

Riley blushed again as Punk walked into the locker room. He eyed the two of them and stated, "**You know I don't think I like the fact you're blushing with Cena in the room.**"

Cena laughed, "**She's only blushing because of a comment I made about you. The effect you have on her. See you out there. Good seeing you Riley. Tomorrow morning brunch I'm not taking no for an answer.**"

Punk said, "**Yeah we'll see you then.**" Once Cena was gone he looked at Riley and questioned, "**So what comment made you blush?**"

Riley remarked, "**The fact that you walked through the halls with a smile on your face and no smart ass remark towards John.**"

Punk puzzled, "**What about it?**"

Riley replied, "**John seems to think I had something to do with that.**"

Punk asked, "**What do you think?**"

Riley shrugged and spoke, "**I think maybe I do.**"

Punk walked over to her and pulled her up into his arms and spoke, "**I think it's more than maybe.**"

Riley asked, "**Yeah?**"

Punk smiled and said, "**Yeah.**" He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to him. They kissed until there was a knock at the door. Punk yelled, "**Go away!**"

The person still came in and stated, "**Geez Cena told me with her in here you would be less irritable.**"

Riley pulled away from Punk so fast and her face beamed. Punk groaned as he turned and looked at the man he would have rather have steered away from tonight. He stated, "**When I said come meet her later. I meant later. Not now and not especially when I yelled go away.**"

He ignored Punk and extended his hand out to Riley and spoke, "**You must be Riley. I'm Adam.**"

Riley smiled and said, "**Nice to meet you I'm a big fan of Haven. I really have never seen you wrestle your time was before I started watching.**"

Adam replied, "**That is quite alright. I love meeting fans period.**"

Punk eyed the two of them but mostly Adam and injected himself into the conversation, "**I'm her favorite wrestler.**"

Adam looked over at Punk and remarked, "**You don't have to mark your territory Punk. I am happily taken.**"

Punk smiled and wrapped an arm around Riley's waist as he questioned, "**How is Amy?**"

Adam answered, "**She's good and she is going to be shocked to hear that you have a girlfriend and are less irritable.**"

Punk laughed, "**I'm sure she will. So shall I take your picture with him?**"

Riley nodded her head yes and spoke, "**Yes as long as you don't mind?**"

Adam spoke, "**Not at all.**"

After the show was over Punk and Riley were heading out of the arena when they were approached by The Shield. Seth asked, "**Want to go out with us tonight and celebrate?**"

Punk answered, "**I think I would rather celebrate alone in my hotel room with Riley.**"

Dean questioned, "**What if Riley wants to celebrate with us?**"

Riley spoke, "**I don't**"

Seth asked, "**What's with the cold shoulder.**"

Punk chuckled, "**She is a fan of Adam's.**"

Dean said, "**Seriously? I thought you had better taste than that. But of course you are with Punk.**"

Riley narrowed her eyes at him and Punk replied, "**I agree with you on the Adam thing, but on myself.**"

Dean laughed and spoke, "**Maybe we'll try to overlook your poor choices.**"

Riley stated, "**Don't make it hard on yourself on my account. If you can't get passed my poor choices than let's just not even associate with another. I would hate to be the undoing of you.**"

Dean chuckled, "**Oh sweetheart I think you got that the other way around.**"

Riley rolled her eyes and looked at Punk, "**Can we go celebrate.**" She looked at the three members of The Shield, "**Alone in our hotel room.**"

Seth shook his head and said, "**Party pooper.**"

Punk and Riley went back to the hotel and Punk went to take a shower first. He came out seeing Riley out on the balcony. He walked out to join her and asked, "**What's on your mind?**"

Riley pondered her thoughts and then decided to tell him what she told Cena. "**I told John earlier that I was worried the other shoe was going to drop with you. That I come with too much baggage and that I'm also damaged.**"

Punk didn't say anything for several moments. He placed his hand on the side of her face and made her look at him. He spoke softly, "**First off I have a lot of baggage too that you're going to encounter if I don't scare you off soon and secondly you are far from damaged. Your beauty radiates on the inside and the outside. The other shoe isn't going to drop. I'm not letting you go and I'm not running. The only way this would stop working with you and I is if you decide for it to end.**"

Riley felt tears fall down her cheek, "**I'm not going to run from you.**"

Punk replied, "**I'm not going to run either.**" Punk leaned forward and kissed her lips for a few moments and then said, "**The next time something is bothering you just tell me instead of talking with it to Cena first please.**" She smiled and the smile turned into a smirk. "**What?**"

Riley stated, "**I also told him that you were the one showing me that all men aren't the same. He didn't seem too keen on the fact that it was you proving to me that all men aren't the same.**"

Punk laughed and then replied, "**I am glad that you told him that. I am going to have so much fun at brunch tomorrow with him. Speaking of that let's get some sleep.**"

_**(AN: So sorry I have been off the radar! Work has kept me so busy, but I'm back and will be updating all my stories. Also been working on a new one, but that won't get started until after I've updated the other two stories. Hope you enjoy this one!)**_


End file.
